


Sands of Time

by safarikalamari



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gap Filler, Hotels, M/M, No Dialogue, One Shot, Present Tense, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari
Summary: Salim and the Jinn rest for a moment
Relationships: The Jinn | Ifrit/Salim (American Gods)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Sands of Time

It is late into the night when they arrive at a forgotten motel

Salim stretches his aching muscles, stepping out of the sidecar while the Jinn gets them a room. The parking lot is barely lit by the neon sign, the flickering lights outside the different doors. Each have their story and Salim wonders what one he’ll be sharing with the Jinn tonight.

The Jinn brushes past him, key in hand, and Salim trails after, the silence between them a familiar comfort. 

When the door is opened, Salim purses his mouth, the smell of fresh paint hitting him immediately. It seems they have stepped into the past amongst the teal walls, the TV with its bent antennae. Yet, it’s enough for the night and Salim’s body calls for sleep. He rolls out his rug, completing the evening prayer as the Jinn brings in what little belongings they have. 

Neither seems to feel hunger, but the Jinn digs out small boxes of food, placing them closer to Salim than himself. 

Once Salim’s prayer is finished, he finds his place on the bed next to the Jinn. The TV is on now, mindless programs droning on. It lulls Salim into a state of calm and he rests his head on the Jinn’s shoulder, his mind drifting into a world of gods and mortals.

It seems like a second later when Salim wakes to the feeling of a hand caressing his face. With a small breath in, he opens his eyes, slow to bring his head up. The Jinn has his sunglasses off now, his flaming eyes gleaming with a truth that only Salim knows. He takes the Jinn’s hand in his own, pressing his lips against the rough knuckles before closing the gap between himself and the Jinn. 

The kiss is tender, yet it speaks of ages past, love that has survived time and time again. Salim’s heart flutters in his chest and he is reluctant to pull away, though the Jinn has other thoughts in mind and Salim isn’t about to deny either of them simple pleasures. 

As the Jinn holds him, murmurs gentle words into his skin, a part of Salim can’t help but worry that this is all a fantasy. That tomorrow, he’ll wake up back in Oman, having dreamt a fantastical world where his world meets the next. 

Lingering touches bring him back to where he is and Salim sighs with a small smile as the Jinn hovers over him, another kiss shared. No, this is real. This is where he’s meant to be. 

He may not be a god, but he knows the love, the devotion they feel. He worships all while being worshipped and truly, there is nothing more godlike than that in itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Brb crying in the club
> 
> Blue Hell Site


End file.
